The Revenge of Emily Jane
by WriterlyInqueling
Summary: I swear revenge on everyone who has brought my father to this. Jack Frost will PAY for what he has done. I promise on my soul and by the Man in the Moon that Jack will know what it's like to live his Nightmares so vividly that he can no longer tell waking from Nightmares... Emily Jane. Pitch's daughter as he knew her, his little girl wild and courageous. His dream made real.
1. Two Stories Up and Falling

**A/N: Writerly here. When I started this account me and my twin kinda had a plan to share it. She's written a few fan fics but this is the first one she wanted to post... So without further ado! Here's Inqueling!**

 **Inqueling: Hello, Hello, Hello! If you don't know me, I'm Inqueling! This twin you've heard so much about! All good things, I hope. Right? Right? Writerly? They were all good things right?**

 **Writerly: Umm... sure**

 **Inqueling: Mmhmm, yes, okay good. * _phew_ * I am Inqueling, for the ink in my pen. I'm an artist first and foremost, but I delve into writing every now and then. However it takes me painstakingly long to finish a story because well a.) writing is not always my forte and b.) I can be a little bit of a perfectionist...**

 **Writerly: *snorts* little bit being subjective of course**

 **Inqueling: _Thanks_ Writerly... So streamers and party kazoos! This is my premier! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"JACK FROOOOOOOOOOST!" A scathing voice spiked shrill with venom, pierced the soft quiet of Burgess forest.

As if she'd materialized out of the forest, a young teen girl who looked just younger than Jack rode at a gallop out of the shadows cast by the sun as it sank toward the horizon. She pulled up short and her mount reared nervously at the reins, plunging and slashing at the air directly above Jack with sharp hooves.

Jack snatched his staff up and scrambled from under the high-strung creature, still a bit shaken from a nearly two story free fall through the branches. Birds still shrilled, startled from the trees in essentially the same way that Jack was. Except they didn't _fall._ The Wind ruffled his silver-white hair in apology for being caught off guard.

"How dare you, Jack, _how DARE you!_ " The girl's hands clenched tight fists of the horse's reins, her dark eyes flashed silver in anger.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Jack lowered his staff trying not to appear threatening, he held out an appeasing hand.

"Oh, don't you _Jack?_ " Her eyes laughed at him mockingly now, she dropped a hand to steadily stroke her prancing mount.

"No, I don't..." Jack's bare feet were soundless in the snow as he tried to edge away. If he could just get out of the reach of those sharp hooves, he could go to the other Guardians for guidance about this girl...

"Stop there!" At an imperceptible signal from her rider, the mare plunged in one swift movement cutting of his retreat. The two seemed to meld into each other, Jack observed, almost like one perfect creature. "You didn't think you could get away, did ya?" She spoke as if she'd only captured him in a game of freeze-tag. The horse jerked it's head toward him and stared with bright gold eyes into Jack's crystal blue ones.

Jack gasped at what his eyes saw clearly but his mind failed to register, his grip on his staff faltered. A Nightmare. She rode _a Nightmare._

"You will _pay._ " Jack's eyes darted back to her when she spoke. The girl's ink black hair stirred at her back as several Nightmares emerged behind her from the thick shadows, snorting black sand, " _You will pay for what you've done to my FATHER!_ "

"Hey, hey, back off! Leave me alo-nghh!" The Nightmares enveloped an unwilling Jack in black sand and shadows and dragged him away. No one missed a handful of sand whisked away by the Wind.

* * *

Wind had never done something this bold. It couldn't be helped, Wind was the only soul who'd witnessed Jack's kidnapping and the strange girl in the woods. Something had to be done, the Guardians needed to know what had happened before terrible consequences revealed themselves. The only one left to the job... was Wind.

The Wind rushed through Burgess sending homework into the air, pulling off hats and making scarves fly like streamers. She cradled the nightmare sand and swept toward an entrance to the Warren, the closest help Wind could think of- and stopped. No, not the Warren, not after the ravaged Easter, Bunnymund wouldn't divide even a shred of attention from repairs.

Wind switched course and blew like a gale across land and sea to the North Pole instead. The Wind rushed toward an open window, a yeti caught the first strand of a draft and shut the window against her, tight. No matter. She slipped through the cracks of the Yeti-guarded Santoff Clausen and breezed through the countless yetis trying to get each one to pay attention to the stream of black sand. Wind finally resorted to practically throwing the sand into the yetis faces, a couple sneezed and then went about their business unperturbed by the stray draft.

Fine, time to take it to the next level. North himself. Wind found the door to his study in less than two seconds and tried to slip under the door. It was sealed tight. She searched thoroughly for any crevice or loose board that she could thread through and whisked around outside to seek out a window or anything that would let her in. Nothing. Wind could hear music and humming and the sound of delicate tools and chipping ice, but she couldn't get in! The Wind whirled a small dust devil in frustration and blew off to try Tooth Palace.


	2. A Waking Nightmare

Nightmares shoved Jack out of the shadows they'd dragged him through and into a labyrinth of dim light and shadowed corners that was all too familiar to Jack. The thick darkness looming behind the barriers of light seemed to prey on his fears. Stairs climbed the walls and ceiling and led back to themselves or nowhere at all, like a twisted M.C. Escher print where the normal laws of gravity didn't apply. Jack had hoped never to see this place again, let alone be held prisoner here.  
Jack's heartbeat echoed in his ears, he clutched his staff defensively. On guard against something, _anything_ that might leap out of the shadows at him.  
The girl and her Nightmare emerged from the thick shadows just out of Jack's sight. She slipped off her horse and her shoe scuffed on the stone floor, sending Jack's heart into his throat. He whirled to face her, staff at the ready.  
"The staff, Jack!" She demanded, paralleling a memory of those same words, "Hand it over." _...and I'll let her go._ She held Jack's gaze with her piercingly clever dark eyes and held out an open hand for his staff. He made no move to turn over his staff to her.  
"Take it from him."  
"No!"  
The Nightmares stampeded as one at her command and wrenched the staff from his hands, drawing it into the shadows.  
"No." Jack's ice blue eyes seemed fractured, having lost his staff again.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of here, Jack," Her voice had lost some of it's edge, "thanks to _you._ " it came back, sharper than ever. "Come with me, Jack, I want you to see." Her heels clicked on the stone as she climbed a set of stairs.  
Jack skipped a couple stairs to walk in step with her. They stepped onto a wall, and in a disorienting second the room seemed to kaleidoscope so the wall became the floor again.  
"Whoa."  
"What?" she didn't seen to notice the change.  
"No, nothing." Jack dropped it, he figured she was probably used to the weird shifts. Her footsteps silenced abruptly and Jack looked up to see the ink haired girl stopped in the archway to another dimly lit chamber.  
"Wh-wait," Jack placed hesitant fingers on her arm, "earlier in the forest, what did you mean 'your _father_?'" Jack's eyebrows shot up as a sudden realization shocked through him like a bullet. He jerked his hand away."Pitch?!"  
She whirled around, black hair flying.  
" _Yes_ , Jack Frost! Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, the Boogeyman, my father Kozmotis Pitchiner, finest general who ever sailed the stars! Don't you know what you've done?" she hissed, "All those endless years alone after the Dark Ages at least my father had his freedom. That was nothing compared to this... weeks melting into months. Where were the so called _Guardians_ while my father was tortured, haunted by his own nightmares-"  
"And you?"  
"A waking nightmare." She brushed her dark sleeve and held up her fingers dusted with black sand. Her voice was quiet now and Jack saw just how young she was. No older than 14, definitely not older than himself. Well... Jack thought, no older than he _looked_ anyway. Not that he felt any older than that first night at the lake...  
Jack pulled away from his thoughts.  
"I'm his daughter, Emily Jane lost to the Dream Pirates, whose sweet memory was used in a malicious ploy by the prisoners he guarded. They used my voice, drove him to fling open the doors...and he was consumed by 10,000 fearlings."  
"I'm so sorry..."  
It sounded flat. Jack felt like he should say something more, but there was nothing he could think of to say. This was _Pitch Black_ they were taking about! Pitch, who tried to bring about a new Dark Age, stole the children's memories, made them lose belief in the Tooth Fairy and the hope and joy of Easter. _Who nearly DESTROYED Sandy._ ...Who lost his family.  
Jack tugged a hand through his hair, "I don't know what to think... I-"  
"You're one of _them._ You hurt my father, You. Let. This. Happen." Emily Jane's voice sounded small in the echoing cavern, but her eyes glinted with rage as she dragged Jack through the doorway into a room filled with shadows, a good sized heap of dread and the taste of fear.

* * *

Wind was just about ready to blow a blizzard. The little baby teeth wouldn't listen! They were all so used to darting through all sorts of gales, dust storms and breezes to collect teeth, that none of them noticed the little tendril of sand or the persistent wind. Tooth wasn't any help either, every time Wind pushed the Nightmare sand into her vision she whirled around to examine a tooth, or darted two feet to the left calling out "We have a right upper cuspid, Marquette, MI," or "Ah! A lateral incisor over in Shreveport! Head out!"

Wind ebbed, then came on strong again, her equivalent of taking a calming breath as The sun doused its last rays beyond the horizon. Jack needed help from the Guardians, quickly, and there was only one more guardian, one way to get it.  
Wind made the air pressure drop drastically in a section of the Tooth Palace.  
"Oh, early wisdom teeth pulled, Hilo, Hawaii! Ouch! Bottom central incisor- "  
Tooth fainted immediately, as did a group of her faeries, dropping to floor like iridescent rain. Sure enough a wispy stream of golden sand trailed into the palace and began to spin glowing dreams for Tooth and her fae. Wind let them sleep and followed the Dreamsand, out of Tooth Palace and through the twilight.

* * *

Sandman stood on a cloud of Dreamsand sending out beautiful dreams as always. Wind dropped the handful of sand at his feet and shoved a strong gale at the back of his head, forcing him to glance at the nightmare sand.  
Immediately, Sandy's hand flew to his heart as if he were afraid that the black sand would overtake him again, a look of desperation crossed his face. When he realized that the black wasn't spreading, he lowered his hand and knelt to examine it curiously. Wind took her chance, and shifted the sand with tiny puffs of air into the shape of a snowflake.  
Sandy seemed confused. He formed a quick snowflake, then a question mark above his head and glanced around, most likely looking for Pitch. Wind ruffled his hair, trying to get him to pay attention, and understanding burst into his eyes.  
He nodded quickly and gestured with his hand. _Go on._  
Wind blew the sand into two pictures, looking like a stop motion picture with sand. One was still a snowflake, _Jack,_ and the other a profile of Pitch. Pitch's hand reached out and grabbed the snowflake, and it disappeared.  
Sandy's eyes went wide, an interrobang flashed above his head. _Pitch has got Jack?!_  
Wind sifted the nightmare sand into a rough silhouette of the guardians. Sandy agreed. They needed to rally up the guardians. He swept up his Dreamsand into a glider, pulled aviator goggles over his eyes, and enlisted Wind's help to carry him as fast as possible to Santoff Clausen.


End file.
